


Frustrations

by Feralmaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, How Do I Tag, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Has His Own Body, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Voyeurism, Which means he’s being a dumbass, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: Izuru and Hajime go at it because they’ve been pent up for the past while, and Nagito gets there a little late, but he’s certainly not disappointed.Edit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> God fuck I gave up on doing any major editing after I finished this is the longest thing I’ve ever written and I’m so fucking tired and GAY take this and Have A Nice Day

It was a while ago that Izuru initiated it, hand curling uninhibited around Hajime’s nape and dragging him down into a deep kiss, lips slotting soundly and tongue prodding its way expertly into his mouth.

They’d been laying on the couch in Izuru’s dormitory together, Izuru having arrived recently from wherever it was that Hope’s Peak took him on Fridays and Hajime having been relaxing comfortably for a while, idly flicking through shows on the television that Izuru never used.

Hajime was a little startled at first, when Izuru kissed him, but made no move to resist, the quiet heat that had been burning low in his stomach since Izuru sprawled himself over his lap erupting into a strong blaze.

Izuru was quick to tug once, twice at Hajime’s hair, pulling a short, low groan from him, before sliding his hands, one up his torso and the other down over his shoulder, to the few buttons of Hajime’s shirt that were still closed.

He’d made quick work of them, the article opening wide not half a minute later for Izuru to break the kiss and instead press hot, wet lips to neck, to collarbones, to chest, working his way down.

The brunet lifted a hand to run through Izuru’s long hair as he pressed a kiss to his abdomen, tugging gently as he panted through a laugh, “Finally going for it, huh? I saw the looks I’d been getting from you for the past few days..”

Izuru huffed noncommittally, nipping lightly at Hajime’s skin just above the waistband of the comfortable, low-riding sweatpants he’d likely changed into near immediately upon his arrival at Izuru’s dorm, Hajime gasping and hips jerking up just so.

“I’m almost surprised you noticed,” Izuru commented as he palmed the swell between Hajime’s legs, while its owner moaned quietly above him at the pressure, “Though I’m not, really, because I noticed you looking at me, and Nagito, too, in a similar way. You’ve been sexually frustrated as well for about half of the past week.”

Hajime’s fingers tightened in his hair for a moment, Izuru’s exhale shuddering ever so slightly, “Well.. Who wouldn’t be, being with people as pretty as the both of you?”

Izuru hooked fingers in the waistband and pulled them down, noting the lack of underwear and pressing a wet kiss just above Hajime’s base. “Someone who can vocalize their needs,” Izuru said drily, in great contrast with the humidity of his breath that made Hajime whine not just with indignance at his words.

Izuru drew back up then, sliding off of Hajime’s lap and instead pulling Hajime into his, pushing off Hajime’s shirt as his hands slid appreciatively over his boyfriend’s smooth back, “Would you prefer to do this here, or in the bedroom?” Izuru asked even though he had a good idea of what Hajime wanted, nipping lightly at his jaw.

“I can’t ride you into the mattress if we aren’t on a mattress,” Hajime answered instead, nails scraping where his fingers had wrapped around Izuru’s own nape.

Izuru shuddered at that, breath hitching for the smallest moment before a quiet moan escaped at the thought, Hajime‘s lips curling up into a lopsided grin that was ever so smug.

Red eyes rolled with fond exasperation, Izuru moving to again kiss Hajime’s lips, which parted eagerly for him as their mouths worked against each other, Hajime’s nails biting into the skin of his neck while his own curled sharp into Hajime’s hips.

Legs settling more firmly on the ground while his boyfriend was preoccupied, Izuru stood with Hajime in his arms, the brunet breaking the kiss with a startled sound as his legs flew up to wrap themselves securely around Izuru’s waist.

Izuru chuckled, pressing a warm kiss to Hajime’s throat before beginning to make his way towards the bedroom. Luckily, the dorm wasn’t too large, so it didn’t take long.

“Do you have to carry me?” Hajime asked him, deadpan, as Izuru opened the door with a foot and then closed it not completely behind them, Hajime only receiving another quiet laugh in reply.

Izuru put Hajime on the bed by no means gently, but certainly not violent enough to garner the word throw, hovering over him to tug off Hajime’s remaining clothing and admire the sight beneath him.

Hajime was very pleasant to look at, all tan skin and constellations spread kindly over lean muscle, hazel eyes more green than grey-brown as they watched him with warmth and anticipation.

The black-haired boy made quick work of his clothing then, already loosened black tie tugged off completely and tossed to the floor, blazer and shirt following along with pants and underwear.

Pale hands ghosted over Hajime’s legs and up his chest when Izuru eased himself into the bed, finally resting his weight on his hands once they caged Hajime’s head. He nudged Hajime’s legs further apart and slotted himself there before lowering himself fully against his boyfriend, twin moans escaping them both at the heat and firm friction they provided each other.

Hajime began trying to rut up against Izuru, as he was wont, and so Izuru took up Hajime by the hips and flipped their positions. Then straddling Izuru, Hajime smiled, licking his lips and settling his hands on Izuru’s shoulders as he began to rut more firmly against him. His breath escaped in quiet huffs while Izuru began to groan in earnest, pleased rumbles meeting Hajime’s ears as Izuru’s nails dug shallow crescents into his hips.

Izuru stopped him a few moments later, hands holding Hajime firm away from his body.

“Prepare yourself,” Izuru told him, breathing as steadily as he could as he willed himself calm, “You want me to fuck you, right? Prepare yourself.”

Hajime moaned quietly, pupils blown impossibly wide and precome dripping onto Izuru’s stomach as he twitched at the thought. He watched Izuru for a moment, half-lidded eyes meeting red and roaming over shakily working chest, black hair fanned behind him like a devil’s halo, before lifting himself in a half-crawl half-reach over Izuru to the bedside table, digging through the drawer.

It took him a moment, but he came up with a three-quarters full bottle of lubricant with, to Hajime’s amusement, a pump dispenser, forgoing the condom though he could’ve easily grabbed one as well.

Hajime gave Izuru a questioning look as he closed the drawer and set the lubricant on the top, to which Izuru shrugged as well as he could against the sheets and answered, “Ease of access.”

The brunet huffed at him, more humored than anything as he squirted some into his right hand and resettled, again straddling Izuru as he reached behind himself.

“So what have you been th-thinking about when you’ve used it, huh?” Hajime asked as he began to ready himself, one finger already in a majority of the way, “I think it’s more empty than the last time I was here, even though I only saw it for a second, unless you and Nagito did something while I was out.”

Izuru hummed, watching closely as Hajime twitched and rocked back against his fingers, running his thumbs lightly over the gently jutting bones of Hajime’s hips as he spoke, “We didn’t. I needed to relieve some tension, so I took things into my own hands.. It was easy when remembering the feeling of your body on mine.”

Hajime whined, up to three fingers at that point, working himself looser as fast as he could, “O-oh, yeah? Be more specific, Izuru, I-I want to know what you fantasize about..”

Small smile creeping into his face, Izuru propped himself on one elbow as he reached with the other arm to wrap a firm hand around Hajime’s base and squeeze ever so carefully. While Hajime drew his breath in a sharp whimper, Izuru murmured, “I enjoy fucking you, but I enjoy it when you fuck me, too. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought of those times while penetrating myself with an apparatus. It doesn’t feel as good as you, but it does its job.”

Hajime’s pelvis bucked harsh against Izuru’s hand at that, just as he expected, and the brunet groaned low as he pulled his fingers from himself with an absolutely obscene sound.

“Let go and lay down,” Hajime growled, wetting his lips hungrily, slicked fingers wrapping suddenly around Izuru’s dick and drawing a startled groan from him. Doing as he was told, Izuru released Hajime from his hold and reclined against the sheets, sweeping his hair out from under him as he did so.

Once Izuru was comfortable, and Hajime deemed him and himself ready, he looked Izuru in the eyes as he held his cock in place and sank down onto it, letting out a shuddering breath as Izuru outright moaned.

The brunet grinned, sharp and smug, leering down at Izuru as his boyfriend looked dazedly up at him with lashes aflutter. Hajime wiped his right hand on the sheets, chuckling when Izuru glared blearily at him, “We’re going to have to change these sheets anyway, you know. Might as well make use of them.”

Izuru huffed, but didn’t make any move to argue, instead pressing his hips upwards enough for Hajime to feel it. His boyfriend gasped quietly, near silently, before grinning again, “Guess that means “go”, huh?”

Before Izuru could tell him to get on with it, Hajime began to move, leaning back and settling hands on either side of Izuru’s legs and rocking his hips hard.

Instead of the words Izuru had been about to say, a loud groan left him, his fingers gripping the sheets as he shut his eyes tight.

All he could hear were the lewd noises of skin on skin and his and Hajime’s low sounds of pleasure. All he could feel was the heat of Hajime all around him and the humidity of the sex-laden air, and he soon managed to open his eyes again to see.

Hajime looked utterly debauched, spread out as he was on Izuru’s dick, flushed a pretty red as his strong thighs worked him up and down, his own reddened cock weeping where it bounced against his stomach.

Izuru’s already potent arousal increased tenfold, and he began lifting his hips to meet Hajime’s when they fell, tearing moans from the both of them, though Izuru absently noted that Hajime’s was closer to a whine.

It was when Izuru allowed his head to loll just so to the side that he noticed the door cracked ever so slightly, his and Hajime’s boyfriend, Nagito, standing just outside the door, flushed bright crimson and looking fairly overwhelmed already.

Izuru worked fast, slamming his hips skywards and sitting up, pulling Hajime’s arms to him before flipping them over to pin him sound to the mattress. Hajime had cried out at the sudden maneuvering, though certainly not with pain, if the veritable stream of precome dribbling onto his stomach was any indication.

Regaining his own composure, as it took a surprising amount of will not to come when Hajime constricted momentarily around him, Izuru murmured, not breaking eye-contact with Nagito, “Hajime, look who’s here.”

Hajime, panting heavily, furrowed his brow as he blinked a few times towards the doorway, before his hormone-addled brain caught up and he flushed just a little darker, “O-oh, Nagito, ah, hey..”

Izuru laughed lightly as he looked back down to Hajime, though he himself wasn’t in much of a better state, reddened with arousal and exertion, “Nagito, feel free to come in. Would you like to join us?”

Biting nervously at his lower lip, Nagito opened the door just enough to slip in and then closed it behind him, the click of the mechanism loud even with their panting and the quiet, wet sound of Hajime shifting his hips restlessly beneath Izuru.

He hovered by the doorframe for a moment before moving to sit at Izuru’s desk, swiveling the chair around to see his partners, seeming a little more red than before as he anxiously crossed his ankles and jammed his hands beneath his thighs.

That did Nagito no favors in not drawing attention to the obvious bulge in his tight black pants.

Izuru smiled just so at his white-haired boyfriend, fond and amused, his fingers absently stroking Hajime’s side while his hips rolled almost imperceptibly, just enough to keep Hajime pliant and pleasure-ridden.

“You didn’t answer me,” Izuru accused Nagito lightly, pinching gently at one of Hajime’s nipples in the meanwhile and relishing in the strangled gasp that elicited.

Nagito startled, verdigris eyes darting about the room, anywhere but Izuru and Hajime, before gradually calming himself down and answering as he was asked, “I.. Ah, I think I would rather.. Watch, if you want me to participate. I don’t want to disrupt you any more than I already have.”

Hajime snorted lightly at that, having heard enough of the conversation even if he was awash with sensation, “Y-you’re not as much of a bother as you think you are, Nagito. Watching’s definitely good though, yeah.. Going to get off to us, right?”  

Izuru cocked his head lightly at that, long black hair sliding over his shoulder and brushing at Hajime’s thigh, “You like putting on a show, don’t you?”

The brunet beneath him again blushed darker and huffed, averting his eyes but not denying or affirming the statement. Izuru smiled again, though, this time, it was a little more dangerous.

Izuru pulled out of Hajime, who whimpered at the sudden emptiness, and pulled Hajime up, chest to chest, arms tight around him.

Izuru whispered into his ear, “Turn to face Nagito, hands and knees. If you want to make a spectacle of yourself, I can certainly assist.”

Hajime swallowed, throat suddenly feeling a little dry, before he did as he was told, Izuru allowing him to slide out of his arms to position himself as he was asked. He looked directly at Nagito, who was again pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and whose eyes were unapologetically taking him in, pausing longer over what Hajime thought were his neck, his chest, and his dick.

Izuru gave him no warning besides his fingers spreading his ass before he pushed back in, Hajime’s moan nearly a shout before it faded to a low whine, arms shaking as Izuru set a punishing pace.

The brunet was writhing, gasping, his back arching in such a way that he noticed Nagito’s eyes drop appreciatively to his chest again and Hajime almost wanted to laugh, the sound produced as a shuddering, breathy groan instead.

Nagito had begun to palm himself through his pants, right hand having pulled itself from under him and to his crotch, a whimper leaving him that went straight to Hajime’s dick.

Izuru leaned over him, and Hajime could feel his breath on his neck as he murmured, shaping his words deliberately so as to not sound as worked as he surely was, “Enjoying yourself, Hajime? Are you going to come just from my dick and Nagito’s attention?”

Hajime whined, a shiver chasing the electric feeling that shot through his veins at that, burning from the inside out in a white-hot burst that very nearly caused his arms to collapse, if it weren’t for something holding him up, which happened to be Izuru gripping his shoulders.

Nagito watched, wide-eyed, as Hajime came, a strangled cry of what could’ve been Izuru’s name falling from his lips as thick white spurts sullied the sheets beneath him. He’d taken himself out of his pants by then, stroking himself in earnest, precome already plentiful enough to be sufficient lubricant for his task.

He noticed Izuru tensing up behind Hajime too in the meanwhile, shuddering breaths taken in and out through barely-parted lips along with a quiet groan.

Izuru moved his hands to Hajime’s hips, allowing the brunet to drop his upper half against the cum-stained sheets with a whine as Izuru began thrusting shallowly again.

Hajime made a strained sound that bordered on a sob, and Nagito would’ve been worried if not for the way he met his gaze and smiled lasciviously through teary eyes.

Pitching forward over Hajime with an almost startled jerk a few moments later, Izuru gasped against Hajime’s shoulder before a drawn out moan ripped itself from his throat, eyes shut tight and brow furrowed as he came hard inside Hajime.

Nagito whimpered again, hips pressing themselves up into his still moving hand as he watched. Izuru looked surprisingly cute when he came, expression always making it seem as if he was taken by surprise, as if the sheer ecstasy he felt as he came undone was perplexing to him.

Izuru rested over Hajime’s back for a few moments as he panted heavily, regaining his breath as best he could while his boyfriend gasped likewise.

After he deemed himself stable enough, Izuru pressed a kiss to Hajime’s neck and then righted himself, looking across the room to Nagito as he pulled out of Hajime with a lewd sound that made Nagito twitch bodily.

Izuru leaned back over Hajime for a moment, once again whispering to him, though this time keeping his eyes fixed on Nagito, “If you’ve enough strength left, turn yourself around and let Nagito see everything. If not, nudge me with your foot, and I will turn you for him.”

Hajime took in a deep breath, pushing himself up with his arms as well as he could, looking to Nagito with a determined, yet dazed, expression.

He sat back on his satisfyingly sore legs before twisting around, chest once again dropped to the mattress as he reached a hand back to spread himself open for Nagito to see. He looked up at Izuru through unruly hair and long lashes as he pressed his middlemost two fingers into the mess the black-haired boy had made of him, gaping and full, still-warm cum dripping obscenely down his thighs.

Nagito audibly gasped, followed by a desperate whine, and Izuru ran a deft hand through Hajime’s hair and up his arched spine, fingers digging into the swell of his ass for a short moment before he murmured, “Good.”

Hajime laughed lightly against the sheets, though Nagito had a good view as he twitched visibly just from that single morsel of praise, “You know I'm going to get you back for this later, right, Izuru..?

His boyfriend huffed back at him, amusement present in his tone as he replied, “I’m counting on it. Hajime, I can tell that your stamina has been worn down, so feel free to watch and relax.”

Ignoring Hajime’s ensuing question (“Watch what?”), Izuru looked back up to Nagito, who was staring openly at Hajime, red the to tips of his ears, his bony fingers twitching around his leaking erection. It appeared his wrist had gotten tired a bit too quickly, which didn’t surprise Izuru in the slightest.

Izuru shifted to the side of the bed and stood, stretching for a moment on shaking legs and brushing long hair back over his shoulders before making his way to Nagito, kneeling abruptly down in front of him and parting his legs with firm hands.

Nagito made a strangled sort of squeak, the words following a jumble of alarmed sounds and self-depreciating half-thoughts before Izuru raised reprimanding brows and placed one hand over Nagito’s and the other on his thin hip.

The white-haired boy cut off with a whimper, grey-green eyes wide with warring worry and anticipation as Izuru moved Nagito’s hand aside and replaced it with his own. Nagito was quick to moan when Izuru stroked just barely, and his voice cracked in a loud cry when Izuru took him expertly into his mouth, nose buried in off-white curls and head nudging the back of his throat.

(In the part of his mind that never ceased to chatter, Izuru was amused by the talent he often employed to negate his gag reflex. Perhaps he should share with the researchers the alternate use he’d found for Ultimate Sword Swallower? The look upon their faces would be absolutely hysterical.)

He began to bob his head when he felt Nagito involuntarily attempt to thrust into him, the hand on his almost skeletal hip pressing more firmly to keep him under control. Nagito was rather squirmy, as he and Hajime had discovered on multiple occasions.

Nagito panted and whined and gasped, satisfying sounds to both Izuru and Hajime, though the latter seemed content to simply recline on his stomach against the sheets and watch Nagito fall apart, chin rested snug in one upturned palm.

Izuru smiled around Nagito’s cock when he let out a particularly wanton moan, broken and needy, hands clutching white-knuckled at the chair’s arms while drool slipped inelegantly from his gaping mouth. Following was his usual stream of praises and thanks, further emphasizing in his tearful babbling how grateful he was that someone like _him_ would pay him enough mind to care.

It didn’t take long for it to come to a close, Nagito’s ankles crossing tight, toes curling, behind Izuru’s back to subconsciously pull him closer as he came, a wordless wail ripped from his throat to which he afterwards hissed through his teeth to stifle a sob.

Izuru let nothing spill, swallowing easily enough the bitter cum that flooded his mouth, pulling off of Nagito with a filthy pop once his orgasm had died down.

“You really need to start eating healthier,” Izuru said as he looked up at Nagito, licking his lips and squinting reproachful eyes at his absolutely wrecked boyfriend, who seemed to have ascended to another plane of existence, judging by how he didn’t register being spoken to at all.

Hajime, however, laughed from where he was still situated on the bed, “I think you broke him. You’re right, though, I keep telling him that too.”

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Izuru stood, arching his back to pop his spine and shoulders before turning back to Hajime. He was still laid on the dirty sheets, legs parted just barely and hips lifted from the bed enough for Izuru to tell that he was feeling sensitive and that watching Nagito had made use of the time after his short refractory period.

Izuru was a little surprised he hadn’t heard him, though Hajime had likely used his being distracted and made it that way on purpose. “You came again,” Izuru stated more than asked, “Feeling better now, are you?”

Hajime, ever the pinnacle of maturity, briefly stuck his tongue out at Izuru, “Yeah, actually, what about you? Looks like you’re still able to go.” With that, he gestured to Izuru, who looked down, bemused, and noticed that he was half hard again from blowing Nagito.

Izuru shrugged, “I suppose I could. I don’t have much of a refractory period, and I could easily outlast the both of you, stamina-wise, but I feel sated. Perhaps later, if either of you want to go again.”

Hajime rolled over onto his back, stretching languidly even as he hissed at the soreness in his legs and lower regions, “Yeah, ah, probably not, which is kind of a shame. I still really want to get you back. Maybe in a few days.”

Appreciatively, red eyes roved over the mess Hajime was, his own cum in splotches over his chest and stomach, though Izuru noted that some still had yet to start drying and was thinner than his previous ejaculate, more than likely from his second orgasm. There were also the thin white rivulets that had slowly made their way down his legs from his ass, which Izuru took note of with carnal satisfaction.

“As I said,” Izuru replied as he moved to make his way to the door, “I look forward to it. I’ll ready the shower. Please make sure Nagito is alright.”

As Izuru left, Hajime watched him go, absently admiring the contrast of his dark hair falling against his pale skin until he was out of sight. Hajime then turned to check on Nagito, smiling fondly to himself at the sight.

Nagito’s head was lolled back, eyes cast unseeing to the ceiling, and Hajime probably would’ve thought he was dead if not for the way he could see his chest rising and falling underneath his thin white shirt.

“Hey,” Hajime called quietly, shifting his way to sit carefully on the side of the bed and wincing at the pressure on his sore ass and the mix of ejaculate and lube that he felt threaten to leak from it, “Nagito? You alright?”

No response was granted to him, so Hajime went on aching legs to stand beside Nagito in the chair, using a gentle hand to tilt Nagito’s face to him. Nagito blinked a few times, attempting to focus on the face suddenly in front of him, before he seemed to identify Hajime and a warm, lazy smile spread over his lips.

“Hajime,” he murmured reverently, hands finally lifting from the chair’s arms to reach for his boyfriend instead, just barely able to rest them over Hajime’s broad shoulders from where he sat, _“Hajime..”_

Hajime laughed, careful not to be too loud, and rested his free hand over one of Nagito’s, the hand at his face sliding to rub a thumb over the prominent arch of his cheekbone, “Hey, Nagito. Are you feeling alright?”

Nagito hummed distantly, turning his head in Hajime’s hand to press soft, if slightly chapped, lips to his wrist, “Mhmm, I feel wonderful, Hajime.. But also tired..”

Smiling kindly, Hajime retracted his hands, but not before brushing one affectionately over Nagito’s messy hair, “Yeah, me too, but Izuru’s getting a shower ready for everyone, so we should all get cleaned up first. Could you lift your arms up for me?”

Nagito acquiesced with a slow nod, lifting his arms over his head as well as he could for Hajime to pull his shirt carefully off of him, dropping them once the clothing was cast aside.

“Hips,” Hajime said then, and Nagito obediently braced his arms against the chair and lifted his hips up enough for Hajime to tug his pants and underwear down and off.

Nagito opened his arms again once completely undressed, Hajime pulling him up from the chair at his silent request and wrapping him in his embrace. “Funny how you’re the one that can’t stand on his own even though I’m the one that got thoroughly fucked,” Hajime commented with much amusement, grinning up at his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend huffed, pouting, though clearly with humor, “We all know that I’m weak, Hajime. You could probably snap me in half with one hand, if you wanted to.”

Hajime pressed a kiss to Nagito’s neck, smiling against his skin, “And you’d probably thank me for it, dumbass. Your condition’s been improving, though, Nagito.. I’m really glad.”

Nagito beamed, and Hajime knew it was there even if he couldn’t see it from where he was tucked against his boyfriend’s neck, “Izuru has helped the both of us a lot, hasn’t he?”

“He really has,” Hajime answered with a smile of his own, moving back to again meet Nagito’s eyes, “..Hey, are you ready for that shower, yet? I’m getting kind of tired of holding all of this cum in. I’m pretty sure it’s still leaking anyways.”

Startling a little, Nagito made a sound was almost a whine, probably remembering the show that was put on for him only a few minutes ago, before he nodded quickly, “Ah, yes, sorry, I think I’ll be good to walk on my own now, and Izuru’s probably waiting on us too, isn’t he?”

Hajime chuckled, pressing a final kiss to Nagito’s collarbone before stepping away, beginning to walk a bit stiffly towards the hall, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, and yeah, he definitely is, so let’s go.”

It only took them a minute to get to the bathroom, whose door was cracked and the air escaping humid. The shower was already running, and Izuru already under its stream.

“Got impatient, huh?” Hajime asked as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Luckily for the three, Izuru’s dormitory shower was spacious, and they could all fit if they minded their elbows and Izuru’s hair, and if Nagito watched his footing.

“Yes,” Izuru responded succinctly as he washed the remaining conditioner from his hair, opening his eyes as he stepped out of the brunt of the cascade one he’d finished, “I assume Nagito took a while to get up and then you both got distracted by each other.”

Hajime soon took his place, back to the water as he reached to place a hand on Izuru’s hip affectionately, “Yeah, you’ve got us. You have to admit though, he is pretty distracting.”

Izuru smiled for a moment, “As are you. Would you like any help in cleaning, Hajime?”

The brunet hummed, reaching behind himself and making a face as he pressed one finger and then two into himself, spreading them just slightly. He could feel the slick join the water as it practically flooded out, and he gave Izuru a look, “If I hadn’t enjoyed that as much as I did, I’d probably be kicking your ass right now.”

His boyfriend smiled again, this time with what Hajime thought was amusement, “Are you sure kicking it is what you’d be doing?”

“Shut up,” Hajime replied without any bite, “But yeah, some help would be appreciated.”

Nagito stepped into the shower then, quiet, as if they wouldn’t notice him, which was obviously not the case when Izuru gave him a quick kiss on the forehead as he moved to assist Hajime in cleaning himself out.

The white-haired boy looked a little startled by that, but smiled nonetheless, shifting around the other two to stand where Izuru had been moments before, very nearly slipping as he did so, Hajime reaching out to steady him with his free hand almost immediately.

“Careful,” He gently scolded Nagito, “That’s not even your luck at play.”

Nagito smiled sheepishly then, shuffling to press his back against the wall, “Sorry, Hajime.”

The brunet laughed, “You have nothing to be sorry about, Nagito, I just worry about y—“

He cut off with a hitch in his breath, and shot a reproachful look at Izuru over his shoulder.

Izuru simply stared back at him, one of his fingers in Hajime’s ass and an enema— When did he get that?— in the other hand, “What? I would’ve thought you’d want me to be thorough.”

Hajime just huffed at him, though he did nothing to stop him and turned back to Nagito, who looked fairly amused, as good as giggling at his boyfriends.

Hajime playfully stuck his tongue out at Nagito, who laughed more outright and did the same in turn, though a bit more exaggerated than Hajime had.

“You’re cute,” Hajime told him with another chuckle, smile bright and enamoured, and Nagito blushed furiously.

“I- No, I’m—“ Nagito stammered, doing his best to string together a refute, but was soon interrupted when Izuru chimed in.

“Hajime’s right,” he asserted, “There is no use in denying it.”

Nagito whined, but didn’t try to say anything more, and Hajime and Izuru both marked that down as a victory.

It didn’t take the three of them much longer, Izuru having insisted on doing the majority of the washing for his boyfriends.

He’d left first again too, drying off and pulling his hair up. Izuru had said something about cleaning up, and so Hajime took it upon himself to help Nagito the rest of the way out of the shower.

Nagito was very obviously sleepy, off-white eyelashes fluttering and legs threatening to slip from beneath him, Hajime occasionally cooing at him about how cute he looked and receiving wordless, complaining whines at various pitches in response.

Hajime only found that more endearing, but didn’t say anything more, carefully towel-drying Nagito’s hair and body before doing his own and then walking his boyfriend to the bedroom.

Izuru was exactly where Hajime thought he would be, sitting in the center of the then clean bed, back reclined against the still surprising amount of pillows that he owned and comforter pushed to his feet, as he carded deft fingers through his hair to braid it.

He spared his boyfriends nary a glance when they arrived, instead drawing his legs closer to him to open up more space in clear invitation.

Nagito took it quickly, flopping somehow gracefully onto the bed’s left side and wriggling to curl up against Izuru, who had finished his braiding and affectionately ran a hand over one of Nagito’s shoulders.

Hajime joined them a second later, moving around to the right side, as it had the most space open, and slotted himself against Izuru, one arm slung around his waist.

“That was all really fun,” he mumbled against Izuru’s shoulder, mindful of the hair draped over it, “Definitely can’t do that again tomorrow, as much as I think I’d like to.”

Izuru slid one hand over Hajime’s where it rested on his stomach, “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, but I do believe you’re right. I don’t think either of you could do it again tomorrow.”

Hajime snickered, “Even though Nagito was kinda late to the main event. Hey, Nagito, why _were_ you a bit late? You’re normally here sooner than I am.”

Nagito was silent for a moment, and Hajime wondered if he had fallen asleep, before he answered, muffled and laced with exhaustion, “Went to get snacks.. Store got robbed, got held at gunpoint for a minute, couldn’t pay for my chips..”

Hajime jolted up and leaned around Izuru to look at Nagito incredulously, Izuru giving him a similar look, though with more exasperation, “You got _held at gunpoint_ today and you didn’t think to mention it until now?”

Their boyfriend shrugged as well as he could where he laid, one thin arm raising to flap a hand in what was probably meant to be dismissal, “Not a big deal.. Happens.”

“It doesn’t just _happen_ in the way you’re implying it to,” Hajime grumbled, reaching over Izuru to slap Nagito scoldingly on the hip, “Have some self-preservation, damn it, haven’t we been working on that?”

Nagito didn’t respond beyond another quiet whine, which Hajime scoffed at.

“Calm down,” Izuru told the both of them, highly amused if not concerned for Nagito and his persistent problem in not properly identifying situations that he should be alarmed by, “We can have this discussion tomorrow, preferably in the afternoon. For now, rest.”

Hajime pursed his lips as if he wanted to make an argument, but ultimately fell back into the position he had been in, this time pulling Izuru down completely against the mattress.

Izuru took a moment to pull the comforter up with one foot so that he could grab it and pull it over the three of them, finally allowing himself to settle in then.

By the sound of his breathing, Nagito was already out like the lights, so Izuru turned to Hajime, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close.

Hajime settled with his head pillowed on Izuru’s shoulder, one leg having hiked up and situated itself comfortably between Izuru’s.

“Nagito and I were taking about it earlier,” Hajime murmured, looking up through chestnut lashes to meet Izuru’s eyes, “How grateful we are to have met you. You’ve.. Done a lot for us, you know. You’re pretty amazing.”

Izuru smiled at that, one that Hajime could tell was softer than the others, though it didn’t look much different, “I can say the same of the both of you. When one is created and raised as a project, one doesn’t expect to find a loving relationship, especially not like this. If I had been told by someone years ago that this is where I would be, I would’ve told them the probability was low enough for it to be considered wildly unlikely, and also thought them to be an idiot.”

Hajime closed his eyes reluctantly as he lost the battle against his tiredness, but that didn’t stop him from replying, “Yeah, that sounds like something you’d do.. You’re kinda ridiculous sometimes. Love you, though.”

With that, Hajime passed out, grin still on his face even when he went slack, breathing evening out to a steady rhythm that nearly matched Nagito’s.

Izuru moved just so that his bare back touched Nagito’s, and then pulled Hajime closer, enclosed comfortably by the warmth of his lovers on either side.

Improbable as it might’ve once been, Izuru was glad that that was no longer the case, and he allowed himself to sleep knowing with near certainty that they would be together for a long while yet.


End file.
